


Unpretty

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has gotten a little chubby recently, and despite denying it, he feels really uncomfortable in his own skin and a bit ashamed of his body; even more so because he’s finally together with Cas with whom he wants to be intimate. However Cas loves seeing the proof of Dean having a safer life, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to show Dean that he's perfect, just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpretty

“Dean! Sam says dinner is ready, are you coming?” The rumble of Castiel’s gravelly voice made its way into Dean’s bedroom through the partially opened door.

“Yeah… I’ll be there in a minute, Cas.” Dean called back in the general direction of the door.

Dean sighed as he went back to his previous activities… With a disapproving grimace he checked his reflection in the mirror again, and downright loathed what he saw there. Of course, with Dean being… well, _Dean,_ that was nothing new. However this was the first time that his self-loathing was based solely on appearance.

He bit his lip as he lifted up his slightly too-tight shirt, revealing his tummy. Maybe tonight’s meal was one meal that he should skip… Dean wasn’t overweight, he knew that, but this was clearly not the body he used to have. It used to be all smooth skin stretching over defined muscles, but nowadays there was too much skin and too little muscle to Dean’s liking.

Not that he was surprised; Dean’s life was a lot easier now that the gates to Heaven and Hell were both closed, meaning that planet earth was a safer place. There was still the occasional ghost or wendigo hunt, but overall, there was also a lot of time to simply relax around the bunker. There was time to finally eat decent meals, time to sleep in, and sometimes it was tempting to just be lazy and watch a movie on the couch instead of doing something active. Sure, it was _nice_ , but it did nothing to keep Dean in shape, and even though Dean was well aware that he was no longer twenty-five but close to thirty-six, he felt self-conscious about it.

What was making Dean even more insecure, was his newfound relationship with Castiel. A couple of weeks ago, the two of them had finally ‘gotten their heads out of their asses’, as Sam had so delicately put it, and talked about their feelings for each other. The talk had been way overdue, and naturally, plenty of cuddling and heavy make out sessions had happened ever since, to make up for lost time. Lots of kissing, lots of touching, but they never went beyond that, because Dean feared the idea of having to be naked in front of Cas. And yeah, the former angel had seen Dean naked before, but that was when he’d been rebuilding Dean’s body in hell, back when the hunter was still young and fit… Dean imagined Castiel seeing him exposed like that now, and being appalled at what Dean had become over the years.

Dean all but squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly being hugged from behind. He moved in the embrace so that he was facing Castiel who had a worried look in his big blue eyes.

“Are you feeling alright, Dean? What are you doing?” The ex-angel’s gaze fell on the mirror that Dean was for now avoiding in favor of looking at Cas.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Dean muttered, reciprocating the hug by lightly resting his hands on Castiel’s hips.

Dean could read Cas like a book, and the expression on Castiel’s face was practically screaming the words ‘ _I don’t believe you’_. He kept staring at Dean, obviously counting on Dean to crack if only he stared long enough.

“I said, nothing’s wrong.” Dean repeated, harsher than he’d intended.

But Castiel, as always, was having none of his bullshit. “You can’t fool me, you must be aware of that by now… You were looking in the mirror, what were you looking at?”

Dean groaned as he freed himself from their embrace.

“I was looking at something _I don’t like_ , okay!” He answered evasively.

“That something being _you_?” Cas’ tone was neutral as he pried, but Dean could feel that something was seething beneath the surface; there always was with Cas.

“Look, Cas, it’s stupid. Let’s just forget about it, alright.”

“If it’s making you unhappy, I’d much prefer if we talked about it.” Castiel argued, his eyes fierce as he stubbornly folded his arms in front of his chest and waited for Dean to spill his guts.

“Fine!” Dean barked as he threw his hands up in the air, abruptly regretting his icy tone when Cas flinched. “I was just thinking that I should watch what I eat, because I’m looking… I just feel… I mean I…”

Dean had no clue how to formulate this in a way that didn’t make him sound like an insecure girl in a chick flick who was trying to reason with her boyfriend, and so he gave up. He just pulled at the hem of his shirt, his eyebrows knitting together when he was once again reminded that it had gotten rather tight.

“Wait… You are worrying about your physical shape… You think you’re _unappealing_.” Castiel guessed, using a rather clinical term but hitting the nail right on the head.

Dean sighed exasperatedly. “I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Really?” Cas challenged, cocking an eyebrow at Dean in disbelief. “Because I’ll have you know that _I do_ want to talk about it…”

Sometimes, Castiel’s stubbornness could be such a pain in the ass. Dean tried to dismiss the topic one more time.

“Yeah well, there isn’t much to talk about, is there? You and I both know that I’m not getting any younger, and not getting any fitter either. Let’s leave it at that.”

Dean wanted to leave the room to join Sam for dinner so that he could end this unwanted conversation with Castiel, but Cas’ long, slender fingers clasped around his wrist to stop him.

“Sit with me for a moment, _please_?” Cas’ tone was insistent.

That pleading look on Cas’ face was one day going to be the death of Dean, and as per usual, he caved.

Castiel sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed, and Dean reluctantly joined him.

“You’re beautiful, Dean. You always have been, and you always _will_ be.” Cas said matter-of-factly the second Dean was sitting down. “It doesn’t matter how time changes you, or how life changes you. Everything about you is _perfect_ the way it is, whether you choose to believe it or not.”

And whoa, Dean knew that Cas was always straight to the point, but this was the kind of approach he hadn’t anticipated. Despite the protests he knew he was going to get, he objected to Cas’ words anyway.

“Sure Cas, you make it sound very poetic and all, but I look…”

Castiel cut him off before he could finish his counter argument.

“ _Healthy_. You look healthy, Dean. Like you should. As you should have for years.” Cas filled in the blank.

“Yeah, if by healthy you mean that my clothes are getting too tight, then I’m definitely healthy.” Dean retorted sarcastically.

“Well there’s an easy solution to that.” Cas replied, gently resting a hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean liked the warm, comforting touch, and so he didn’t pull away, even though they were in the middle of a disagreement.

“Sure there is… That’s why I said I need to watch what I eat.” Dean muttered.

Castiel actually rolled his eyes at Dean’s conclusion.

“No, Dean. I meant we can buy you _new_ clothes. Clothes that fit you now that you’re living a normal life and actually eat and rest like an average human should.”

Dean had been so determined to not let Castiel’s biased opinion of him sway him from his negative thoughts, but Cas looked so sincere. He was looking at Dean as if Dean had personally hung the moon and all of the stars, and Dean realized that it was _the same look_ that Castiel gave him a year ago. And two years ago. And back when they had first met. Unbelievable as it was to Dean, it seemed that Cas _still_ saw him the exact same way.

There was a silence between them, and at the lack of a response from Dean, Castiel’s hand suddenly cupped Dean’s face, and then the angel-gone-human kissed him fervently, as if their very lives depended on this one kiss. Dean was distracted from their little discussion as their lips were dancing together, Cas’ hands grabbing at the longer strands of hair at the top of Dean’s head.

Eventually a need for oxygen sabotaged the kiss, but Castiel simply proceeded to kiss Dean’s throat, and jaw, and then the tender spot behind his ear.

“Tell me, Dean.” Castiel breathed into his ear. “What is it about yourself that you find _so_ disturbing? Be honest.”

And no, Dean _still_ didn’t want to talk about it, but then Cas, that cheating traitor, licked the shell of Dean’s ear, and Dean whimpered involuntarily. “My… My stomach.”

Cas muffled a laugh against the side of Dean’s neck.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Dean instinctively grumbled in defense.

“I’m not…” Castiel said. “I just find it oddly interesting that you despise one of the things that I think are most desirable about you.”

“I’m sorry, what?!” Dean gasped as Castiel manhandled him, pushing him back and forcing him to lay down on the bed.

“You heard me, Dean.” Cas grinned as he climbed on top of Dean, their lips meeting in another kiss as Cas’ hands reached for the hem of Dean’s shirt, then slid under the fabric and found the particular skin that Dean wasn’t proud of.

Dean panicked, his heart fluttering wildly in both excitement and anxiety when Cas slid down his body until his face was level with Dean’s now exposed tummy.

“ _Cas…_ ” Dean gulped his angel’s name as a warning.

But Castiel smiled up at him serenely, blue eyes sparkling as he laid a soft kiss against the skin of Dean’s stomach. And then another, and _another_. And to Dean’s horror and delight, Cas kept going until Dean was making a sound that could qualify as ‘giggling’, although Dean would never admit it.

“Beautiful…” Castiel murmured one more time as he nuzzled his nose just above Dean’s navel.

“I can’t believe you…” Dean said, aiming a playful glower at Castiel when he could catch his breath again.

“Well the feeling is mutual, I can’t believe you either.” Cas countered, moving back up Dean’s body until his lips found Dean’s once more.

Dean was very much enjoying himself, when suddenly his younger brother’s voice rang through the bunker unannounced and ended the moment.

“Cas? Dean? The food is getting cold, why do I even bother to cook!”

“Sorry, Sammy. We’re coming!” Dean yelled back as Cas chuckled, burying his head against Dean’s shoulder.

And Dean was truly disappointed by the interruption, because for the first time since he and Cas had officially been together as a couple, he was _very_ interested in getting naked with the guy…

~

So Dean was a good boyfriend, which meant that he humored Cas when Castiel insisted that they’d go shopping for a new wardrobe the next day. He humored Cas when the former angel told Dean that he looked stunning in his new outfits while he was trying them on.

In return, Castiel promised that he wouldn’t complain if Dean wanted to watch the calories for a little while.

When Sam and Dean came back from a simple ghost hunt a few weeks later, and Dean found that the kitchen looked like a bomb had exploded there because Cas had attempted to bake him pecan pie while he was gone, he knew that he had a right to be pissed at Cas for trying to mess with his diet.

Lucky for Castiel, all that anger was easily forgotten when the two of them were rolling around naked on Dean’s memory foam mattress that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
